Gwevin Alphabet
by S.Legossi
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on Gwevin. Themes very from suspense to drama to adenture. Contians traces of Benlie, of you are a Gwevin fan you love this.
1. Assmption

**Assumption**

Kevin awoke in a dark lit room tied to a chair, he couldn't remember when he got here or how, but in a moment that was all going to be revealed. He went to move his hands but they were held back by a leather bond, not only that but his hands were also covered by a plastic of some sort.

"It's to keep you from transforming." A disembodied voice said, Kevin's eyes darted around the room but the single light right above him didn't allow him to see much further than a few feet.

"Who's there?" Kevin asked, still looking around the room. "You don't remember me? My, my Kevin, I'm insulted. After all we've been through, me trying to steal your girl." Kevin's sense awoke at that moment, he knew who this was. He hoped that he was wrong, because if he was right… "Michael Morningstar." Kevin said with a tone of distain.

That's when Michael walked out of the shadows; he looked pretty much the same, aside from his skin tone which now took on a sickly grey color. "So, how's life, Kevin?" Michael paced around Kevin and continued, "Have you managed to keep Gwen to yourself?"

Kevin wanted to bash the brains out of Michael, the guy made him sick. Especially what he did to Gwen a few months ago, the scene replayed itself in his mind. Michael holding a near-dead Gwen in his arms, she had the same lifeless look that Michael now sported.

Then anther thought came to mind, Gwen. Where the hell was she now? "Where's Gwen?" Kevin asked, sounding emotionless. Michael made a clicking noise with his tongue, "You want cut the chase?" He stopped pacing, "I have her, but she doesn't know that. Actually, she thinks you've abandoned her."

Kevin shot Michael a menacing glare, "What did you tell her?" Michael smirked, "Nothing yet." Kevin found himself shaking, he didn't know if it was out of anger or fear, but maybe he didn't want to know.

"Morningstar, you will regret this. Leave Gwen alone." Michael shook his head, "I can't do that. You see, I have an elaborate plan to break Gwen's spirit and ruin her image of you all at the same time."

Kevin stared long and hard at Michael, but it wasn't intimidating him to the least. "On the other side of this wall, there's another room, but you'll be able to see into it." He smirked once again, "Gwen is on the other side, and you, Mr. Levin, get to witness our little conversation."

Michael walked out of the room, leaving an incapacitated Kevin. Then he heard Michael's voice and found himself searching for t again. It was then when the wall right in front of him turned into a kind of mirror.

And what he saw did not make him any less worried or nervous. Gwen was tied to a chair in a similar fashion as Kevin, and she had the same stone-cold expression as Kevin had earlier.

She was going put up a fight, he was confident of that. But he was terrified about what Michaels plan was.

"Gwen, you look lovelier every time I see you." Michaels said, bending down on one knee before her. "Screw you." Was all she said, Kevin smiled, that was his Gwen. "Gwen, darling, you really must be more open." He stood up, "You need to learn to trust me. I mean, who else are you supposed to depend on to save you from this situation?"

Gwen looked up with eyes of pure hatred, "Are you kidding? You got me in this situation!" Michael shook his head slowly, "Your beloved Kevin did, Gwen. Not only that, but he left you." Kevin growled that liar. "Like hell he did." Replied Gwen in a small voice, she scrutinized the ground.

"He left you, Gwen. He left you to cover his own ass." Michael repeated, "He obviously doesn't care." Gwen slowly looked up at Michael and said, "Look, you can tell me whatever crap you want but I am never going to believe you."

Michael was angry now, so he grabbed Gwen's shoulders and grasped them tightly, making Gwen gasp involuntarily. "He knew what I am going to do to you, Gwen." Then he pressed his lips against hers and grabbed her cheeks, disabling her facial movement.

Gwen struggled against him as much as she could, and Kevin struggled against his binds. "Let go of her!" He screamed repeatedly, but Michael didn't for at least fifteen seconds. When he let go of Gwen's face she snapped her face away and gasped for air. She had a look of disgust and disgrace on her face, and then she stared to cry.

Kevin felt his anger boiling, how he dare even touch her. He pulled against this leather on his wrist with such force that he actually broke them. He bent down to untie his legs and he could still hear Gwen sobbing. He was going to kill Michael, especially for what he said next "I am going to make you mine, Gwen, by force if necessary."

The minute Kevin undid his feet he ran out the door and into the hall, he searched for the door nearest to him and ran into it. There Michael was roughly forcing his lips on Gwen and Gwen had given up.

Kevin touched the nearest stone wall and punched Michael in the back f the head. Michael fell limp and Kevin stared at Gwen for a moment before going and untying her. She was still crying, not as badly as before though. He undid the last binding and Gwen plunged herself into his arms, and he held on tight.

"Are you hurt? Bleeding, anything?" Kevin asked, Gwen shook her head and pulled away from Kevin. Her hair was dishevelled, her eyes wet and lifeless. "Did you really leave me?" She asked in a broken voice, Kevin was speechless for a moment.

"I never would dream of leaving you, Gwen." He replied, pulling her back into a warm hug. Gwen felt safe in is arms, and by the time he had carried her outside the abandoned warehouse, she was asleep.


	2. Broken

**Broken**

Gwen sat in the passenger's seat of Kevin's car, holding her injured arm in the other one. Kevin put the keys in the ignition and said, "Are you okay?" Gwen nodded but winced when her wrist twitched unwillingly. "It's just broken." Gwen said, smiling. "Just broken? Won't that affect your powers or whatever?" Kevin asked, Gwen shrugged but felt the strain in her wrist once again.

"Damn it, Gwen, stop doing that." Kevin snapped, Gwen shot him a sceptical glance, "Excuse me?" Kevin dropped his head, realizing how much a jerk he was being, "Sorry, but you really scared me there." He said, "After being buried under a pile of rock I kind of expected worse." Gwen was sympathetic to this, heck even she thought she would've been more injured after that.

"It's okay, but I'm fine okay. It's just a few scratches and I did manage to cover myself a bit." Gwen leaned back into the chair, "Where the hell is Ben?" Kevin shrugged and honked the car horn, within moments Ben was in the backseat. "Damage control complete." He said, referring to the mess that their battle had left. "So what's broken, Gwen?"

"Arm." Kevin and Gwen replied, Ben nodded and leaned back, "Than why are we not at the hospital?" Gwen turned around and glared at him, "Because of you." Ben smiled sheepishly.

Kevin put the keys and drove away, there was a few moments of silence before the steady sound of Bens snoring was heard.

"Kevin," Gwen asked, "Why was you so worried?" Kevin stared at the road, "Cuz." Gwen blinked, "Cuz why?" Kevin stopped the car on the deserted road and turned to face Gwen, "Because I care for you." He began driving again, "And because I love you."

Authors Note: This one was a little short but I thought it was a cute one to throw in. Please R&R, Thank you =D


	3. Crash

**Crash**

Kevin could barely focus his sight any one place for more than three seconds, he knew he was sick, he also knew that Gwen was driving his car which didn't help. Not that it mattered, but he hated it when anyone drove his car, even if that 'anyone' was his own girlfriend.

"Gwen…" He moaned, "How much longer?" Gwen, who gripped the steering wheel looked out the review mirror and then in front of her. There was an accident up ahead, police tape draped along poles, it would be a while.

"Thirty minutes." She replied, looking over at him sympathetically as he moaned again. "Hold on, Kevin, I'm just going to take a shortcut." Kevin closed his eyes, "Just be nice to my car." Gwen rolled her eyes, of course, always his car. She swerved the car to a smaller road and turned on the headlights, then there was a thump on the roof.

Kevin jolted awake, "I said watch the car, Gwen." Gwen ignored this and stuck her head out of her window only to see a large unknown alien above. "Shit." Was all she said before conjuring up some mana with her left hand and forming a binding around the creature's waist.

Kevin noticed Gwen's silence and said, "What's wrong, babe?"

Gwen didn't get a chance to answer before the alien pulled on the binding and tore Gwen out of the car, she felt weightless before she hit the concrete, and then the pain came. Kevin heard her scream his name and shakily took off his seatbelt.

"Gwen?" He opened the car door and practically fell out. "Kevin, stay in the car!" Gwen screamed at him, she was slowly raising herself off of the road, and it was not painless. "Damn it." She muttered, being careful not to alarm her sickly boyfriend.

"Are you all right?" Kevin asked, standing up using the car for support. "I'm fine." Gwen replied, now fully standing. The alien spa a green liquid at her which she deflected with her shield, it fell to the cement and melted through. "What did he have for breakfast?" Gwen asked herself.

Kevin absorbed the car's metal, he knew Gwen was in trouble and he wasn't about to let her get hurt on his account. He shook his head rapidly and everything came into view, he saw Gwen throwing multiple balls of mana at an over-sized alien. She was struggling and he noticed her bomber jacket was covered in dust from the road; this was not a pretty battle.

"Gwen?" Kevin asked, Gwen spun around, "Kevin, I said to stay in the…" A green energy blast hit Gwen square in the chest and she crumpled over in pain. Kevin ran over, careful not o attract the aliens attention, and picked up his girlfriend.

As dizzy as he was he carried her over to the car and checked her pulse, it was still steady. Then he laid her against the car and jumped at the alien in the middle of the road. He punched it a few times, and the creature barely reacted, except for throwing Kevin back a few feet.

The dizziness almost took over, but ten he remembered Gwen. He was sure she was just knocked out; nonetheless, the alien was going to pay. He shakily stood up again, and regained control. He ran at the alien, who spat out a green acid near where Gwen was lying.

It hit about three feet away from where she was lying and slowly burnt away the road. Kevin wasted no time in grabbing Gwen and retreating into the forest. He decided that was the best choice now.

About three minutes later he stopped behind a larger bush, put Gwen down cautiously and grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. He went into the contacts list, found Bens number and called. The monotonous beeping commenced for a few seconds before Ben picked up.

"Hey Gwen." Bens answered, almost like he expected her call. "Ben, it's not Gwen, it's Kevin but we need help." Ben laughed a little, "You need my help? The great Kevin needs my help." Kevin was a little pissed, but pushed it aside. "Actually, Tennyson, your cousin needs your help." Kevin looked at Gwen's unconscious form and continued.

"An alien ambushed the car while she was driving, and then she was fighting it and I fell out of the car and… she's knocked out cold and there is a huge-ass alien out there that I can't hold off on my own." The other line was silent for a moment, "So the usual stuff?" Kevin bit his lip, "Now is not the time, Ben." There was no answer for some time, Kevin grunted angrily then hung up, in that very moment Ben was right behind him in the form of Jet-Ray.

"Kevin," He said in a monotonous voice, "Get my cousin out of here, Julie's car is parked by the turn-off." Kevin was somewhat nauseated but he nodded, picked Gwen up and headed through the forest to the nearest road.

Kevin heard the fight between Ben and the alien, but the whole time he was walking he just focused on making sure he didn't run into any bushes, especially while holding Gwen. Then he heard a high-pitched squealing noise followed by a crash, he was worried it was Ben for a second, than he heard his familiar voice holler, "Bo-yah!" And he knew it was all good.

He took a few more steps before seeing Julie's car; it reminded him for a moment about what happened to his. This thought quickly perished when he saw Julie dive out of the car, "Is she okay?" Kevin kept walking towards the car, and Julie opened the back door while shooting questions at Kevin. Kevin didn't answer, he had tuned Julie's voice out, but that was interrupted by another voice.

"Kevin, what are you doing out of the car?" He looked down to see Gwen's eyes somewhat open, she looked dazed out. "Are you okay?" Kevin asked, genuinely relieved. She nodded, and snuggled her head into Kevin's chest, he smiled and remembered he was sick. But that didn't mater now…


	4. AN

**Authors Note**

Sorry if you thought I posted another story, but I promise I will have chapter four up in less than a few days.

Firstly, I want to thank all of you reviewed this, your opinions are appreciated and knowing that someone is actually enjoying my writing is awesome. You guys are the best!

Second, I am aware I mistagged the second character in this story; I changed it when someone told me of this and it did not save, so sorry, that's my bad entirely.

And thirdly, just because I messed up does not mean you can go off swearing, even if it is censored. So Nightfire-Perfect Assasin, your review was not appreciated. The problem is fixed now, you'd be happy to know.

TEAMJakeward101 – Thank you for the review… yes, we're going to be best friends =D (I am a girl)

PickingRoses – Haha, I like you. I am a total Michael-hater… I wonder if he has dental coverage. And Kevin's car will come up later… in a way you'd never expect…

rose angel 428 – Ben and Julie are cute too, but there's something about the smart girl and tough getting together just makes me excited. To be honest, my boyfriend reminds of Ben beyond belief… it's kind of scary.


End file.
